


Midnight's Confession

by shotsfiredat221b



Series: Letting Go [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gabriel Angst, Gabriel Death, M/M, Sad Ending, Sad Sam, Sam Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-11 23:49:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2087664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shotsfiredat221b/pseuds/shotsfiredat221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Gabriel confess, but its not all its cut out to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight's Confession

Gabriel sighed. He knew this conversation would have to happen eventually, and shifting until he knew Sam was staring at him. He sat up.

 

“Why?” Gabriel spit out suddenly.

 

“Huh?” Sam looked startled, like a moose. Gabriel shoved that thought away.

 

“Why did you go?” Gabe shifted uncomfortably, he knew Sam wouldn't get what he meant.

 

“Why did I go, when? Do you mean when we left you at Elysian Fields? You told us to.”

 

“No, no, no. I mean, you know, when Dean told you John was missing? You were out, why'd you go back?” Sam sighed, and looked at his hands in his laps.

 

“I- he's... he's family, Gabe. You came back, because you wanted to save your family, I just wanted to save mine.” Sam was still looking down.

 

“Look at me Sam,” Sam was still staring at his hands, “Sam, look at me.” When he finally looked Gabriel in the eyes, Sam sucked in a breath. Gabe had tears in his eyes.

 

“Sam, I didn't come back for Lucifer. I came back for two little boys, who were mixed up with the wrong family, and just wanted to save the world. Sam, I came back for you, and you saved me.” Gabe pulled his sleeve down to wipe his eyes, and Sam was just looking at him. Face carefully blank.

 

“Why?” Sam spun Gabe's original question around.

 

“Hm, Kiddo?” Gabe's voice was still rough from his confession.

 

“Why'd you come back for me?” Sam was still blank, and Gabe had a passing thought of Spock from Star Trek.

 

“I thought that was obvious, Kiddo. I love you, Sammy.” And Sam's facade broke, flinging himself into Gabe's body. Gabe fell back and held on, he could feel Sam's tears soaking his old red button up.

 

“I love you, too, Gabriel.” Sam's words were muffled in Gabe's chest.

 

Gabe felt something heavy lift off his chest, he had Sammy. His brother had his Winchester, what could be better than an admission like this. Gabe finally pulled Sam up and looked him in the eyes. Both sparkling with happiness and pulled him into a kiss.

 

Smiling into the kiss Gabriel, flipped over Sam and decided it was about time they got on with the more physical portion of their evening.

 

* * *

 

With tears streaming down his face, Sam woke up with a sob. Burying his face in his hands he cried.

 

“ _Gabe is dead. Dean is gone. I'm alone. I'm so alone.”_

 

Sam didn't go back to sleep.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if this wasn't very good, but I'm trying. Let me know anything you think I should work on. Thanks.


End file.
